Concepto de Eternidad
by Purple Scene
Summary: Alguna vez sí fueron realmente poderosos, pero ahora ya les cuesta recordar lo que era sentirse así. Unos niegan, otros beben, otros sonríen, otros se besan en la oscuridad. Jacquel/Ibis.


Concepto de eternidad.

* * *

Los días siguen siendo igual de largos.

Nada más entrar a la habitación una presencia le agarra y le besa fuertemente, de una manera que Ibis no espera (casi violento, pero al mismo tiempo cálido y cuidadoso)

-¿...Jacquel, ocurre algo?- Pregunta, tintado por la noche que acaba de caer, y vuelve a sentirse como un ser sobrenatural cuando el hombre de piel oscura le empuja suavemente a la cama.

-Te he echado de menos.- Dice simplemente, como si actuar así después de cuarenta años no fuera algo fuera de lo común. La luz desvaída de una farola entra parcialmente por las cortinas de lino, se refleja suavemente sobre sus pieles y cabellos. Ibis siente sus labios latir con necesidad.

Sus manos le proporcionan la sensación de un cosquilleo en el estómago. Como una tormenta de arena en el desierto, cuando Egipto era grande y hermoso.

Como cuando Jacquel podía comerse un corazón entero sin tener que dar explicaciones.

-Espera. El hijo de...- Intenta decir cuando el chacal le besa el cuello, succionando suavemente y entonces apartándose apenas un poco para soplar sobre la marca que acaba de hacer. Ya ha llegado al botón de sus pantalones.

-Sombra tiene suficientes asuntos por los que preocuparse. Tú y yo no entramos en ellos.-Lo gruñe rápido y entrecortado contra su clavícula, e Ibis se queda sin excusas al sentirle, duro, contra él.

Porque cuando se tocan es como si aún tuvieran (verdadero) poder.

Está tan harto de esperar. A la vuelta de Horus, a las noticias de Set, a que Bastet deje de jugar en sus sueños. Harto de lo aburrido, hambriento, cansado que está. Harto de ver a Ibis quebrarse día tras día bajo sus historias.

Entonces el tiempo pasa más rápido. Jacquel le besa la frente caliente cuando se le escapa un quejido incómodo. Un instante después, Ibis se ajusta, se retuerce y gime contra él. Casi sin querer, le mira con los ojos nublados, entrecerrados. Entonces Jacquel le acaricia la mejilla, siente arder en sus entrañas el deseo de besarle ahora, y otra vez, y que dure para siempre.

Todo se reduce a movimientos de manos agarrándose, movimientos de necesidad completa y contagiosa. A veces no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que le completa eso. A veces, el sexo parece tan normal como hablar del tiempo. A veces se acuerdan de cuando la arena y la humedad se les pegaban a la piel oscura y el sol brillaba en ellos, hace mucho tiempo.

¿Pero el tiempo es blando, verdad?

A Jacquel le cae el pelo sobre lo ojos. El de Ibis descansa desmadejado sobre la almohada, todo él estirado en la cama como la grulla larguirucha que es. Por poco se le escurren las gafas doradas del puente de la nariz, y el chacal sobre él sonríe cuando se las quita fluidamente y las deja a un lado. Le gusta hacer pequeñas cosas cotidianas como ésas.

Aunque el experto en la materia es Ibis, los dedos morenos de Jacquel escriben palabras inquietas sobre su carne, ahondando en las escrituras grabadas en sus huesos. Eso le hace pensar que con el tiempo escribir se ha vuelto algo automático para él. Casi como un tic, más bien un acto de relajación.

Jacquel también es hábil con las palabras, pero suele permanecer callado. Siendo una criatura solitaria, no le gusta demasiado tratar con humanos. Si alguna vez lo hace, están felizmente muertos. Y a veces no tan felizmente. Pero eso es algo que ya nadie puede remediar.

Se mueven juntos, desesperados. Las protestas de Ibis sobre lo arrugado que va a quedar su aburrido traje marrón, hecho un montón en el linóleo, se acallan rápidamente. En el fondo, a Jacquel le encanta que sea así de tiquismiquis.

Y le encanta cómo casi solloza su verdadero nombre, de una manera que le arranca un gemido profundo de la garganta. Que dure un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Sus manos tienen un olor ligero a carne y ungüentos funerarios. A Ibis nunca le ha importado. Jacquel tampoco encuentra molestias en ese olor a pergamino y tinta que desprende el otro a cada paso. Es algo que vive con ellos, tantos años que deja de ser extraño. La eternidad es larga.

Alguna vez sí fueron realmente poderosos, pero ahora ya les cuesta recordar lo que era sentirse así. Unos niegan, otros beben, otros sonríen, otros se besan en la oscuridad. Otros incluso comienzan guerras.

Cuando Jacquel se corre deja caer un beso interrumpido por un gemido en la garganta del otro. Ibis lo hace con más palabras, antiguas e inconexas, saliendo dulcemente de su boca húmeda.

Crecen en silencio, abrazados.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, esto es lo que yo llamaría pieza experimental (mirándola al revés y al trasluz igual le encuentras algo de sentido) Estrenando sección de American Gods en español, yay. Sobra decir que quiero mucho a estos dos personajes, ¿verdad? Si algún gato solitario se pierde y llega aquí alguna vez (y tiene el coraje de llegar hasta el final), muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
